


It's Quiet Uptown

by MinatoAriato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinatoAriato/pseuds/MinatoAriato
Summary: Oh Philip…From Philip's POV
Relationships: Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	It's Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this on a tumblr account that I made specifically for Hamilton for before losing motivation after writing like 2 fic.  
> Tumblr Link: https://hamimaginesgone.tumblr.com/post/149061616999/its-quiet-uptown

I sat on the same chair I always do while waiting for Y/N, nothing different from how it's been for days. I was so bored; there is nothing to do other than twiddle my thumbs. 

Then I heard a noise, the sound resembling… footsteps! I looked up and saw my deerest, Y/N.

“Hey Y/N!” I yelled to her, jumping to walk to her side. I saw tears stained her face. “It's okay Y/N,” I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her only response was a shiver.

“Haha,” she finally let out, still walking forward. “Philip… remember when you would walk me through town, you’d tell me ridiculous things you did and such? I miss that.”

“We can still do it Y/N!” I responded, taking a moment to cast a glance her way. God I love her. I love her eyes, I love her face when it's not puffy red.

“That's a nice thought…” she suddenly said. I smiled to her.

“Yeah… in fact,” I started, I decided to tell her how ridiculous I felt several days ago, when she was at my bedside. As I continued, I noticed a bittersweet smile on her face.

“Y/N, you know I love you? Nothing will change that,” I told her. She then stopped abruptly.

“Philip are you listening?” She asked barely above a whisper. I nod my head frantically. “Of course you're listening, you learned your lesson. You know you are an idiot! I-I love you so much,” she exclaimed, fresh tears starting to go down her face. Philip immediately took her face into his hands to try and wipe the tears away.

“Shh I know, I know,” Philip cooed her, wrapping an arm around her form.

“Philip!” She yelped, surprised; I smiled at her. “Philip, oh my god, I must be going insane.”

She stuck her arm out and put her soft hand onto my face. “Trust me, you're not,” I informed her, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

“Philip…” she started. Sadness clear in her beautiful Y/E/C eyes.

“Don't cry, sweetheart, I love you,” I said, smiling.

“I-I love you too,” she replied, sniffling. “Good bye.”

I smiled and kissed her head, “good bye.”

Once I said that, I could tell I was fading from her vision. I stood there for a bit, waiting for my love to leave first.

**I will see you on the other side.**


End file.
